


Jealous? Of Who?

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [34]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Conner Kent is a gadfly, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, References to Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Young Justice (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Conner likes to tease, it's in his nature. Tim's so easy to rile up to. Also it's been a while since he and Stephanie have spoken, seems a good time as ever to catch up.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Jealous? Of Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _“Oh you’re jealous!”_

Conner enjoyed being a gnat, Tim knew this. He enjoyed riling people up just because he could. Tim supposed he had picked that up from Lex Luthor over Clark Kent.

Tim and Conner both had memories of another life, and Tim knew – _knew_ – that Conner could be a flirt. But he also just hadn’t considered that Conner would even consider making a move on Stephanie.

Well, he assumed Conner was making a move. Stephanie took off her mask after the fight, eyes only on Tim, aiming to get that kiss she had hinted at. Breathless, and allowed to finally feel to sharp relief of being home, of being reunited with her, Tim also stepped forward, fully intending to pick her up, spin her round and dive in for a kiss.

He could not, as Conner cut in front of him (damn superspeed), holding a bouquet of flowers.

_Where the hell?_

Stephanie gasped, stopping in her tracks. Superboy was floating a couple of inches off the ground. He was cute, in a manner of speaking. Like Tim he had black hair and blue eyes, however he was broader built, and wearing a frankly fantastic outfit of a punkish leather jacket, the tightest suit she’d ever seen, foppish hair, sunglasses and chunky boots. It was a look certainly – but no worse than the brown suit Tim was wearing (who’d even given him that?).

Superboy – Conner – got down on one knee. Stephanie saw Tim behind him grow red.

“For you, madam. You may not remember me, but I remember you.”

He thrust the flowers up in her face. Stephanie squealed in polite shock, taking them from him.

“Tim told me about you. You’re his best friend?”

“I would say so. Bart would disagree.”

“Because he’s wrong,” buzzed past Stephanie’s ear, followed by a gust of wind, but she saw no hint of the speedster. She laughed incredulously.

“I’m sorry that I don’t remember you.”

“A real shame. I took you dancing once.” 

Tim came round in front of Conner, puffed up like a garden bird. “There’s no point in recalling forgotten memories. Don’t tease her.”

Conner looked offended. “I’m not teasing! In fact, I know I was a bit mean sometimes, so I’m consciously being nice. I’m a bigger man now.”

And then he wiggled his eyebrows. Stephanie smiled, but it looked to Tim’s (un)biased eye like a grimace.

“Oh,” Stephanie said. “Was I mean back? Are these flowers an apology? What on earth did you do to me to make you apologise like this?”

Conner was not expecting her insightfulness, and his face cracked for a moment (to Tim’s grim satisfaction). However, Stephanie’s questions were all in good faith, and she was smiling good naturedly. This made Conner relax, and try a different angle. He stood up and shook his hand dismissively.

“Maybe Tim’s right. Maybe talking of time’s past is worthless. Let’s make new ones.”

He winked then, and Tim kicked Conner, a thousand utterly irrational thoughts bounding into his head. 

_He’s doing this as a joke to compare against me and Cassie. But Steph wouldn’t. She couldn’t even move on months after I was taken with Lonnie, she wouldn’t ever and Conner’s just being annoying. He wouldn’t do this to me either but **what if** she does... Oh my God. I get my memories back just in time for my girlfriend and best friend to go off together. Of course no wait she wouldn’t Conner’s just being an ass and... _

_Kick him again._

Tim did so, and once again nothing happened, apart from Tim grunting as his ankle clicked. Stephanie – completely oblivious to Tim’s meltdown – gawked, looking down at the flowers, then back at Conner.

“We weren’t… we weren’t a thing, were we?”

To Tim’s relief, she sounded distinctly uncomfortable with the thought. For once, Conner cut him some slack. “No, never. Though I do like blondes, you were not for me then.” 

“She’s not for you now,” Tim hissed, punching his arm. His knuckles cracked and he squealed. 

Stephanie looked confused, then blinked, eyes going wide in realisation,

“Oh, you’re jealous!”

Neither Tim nor Conner knew for certain which of the boys she was referring to. Conner shoved Tim away, which made him stumble and fall on the floor. Stephanie gasped, throwing the flowers up in the air, and got down with Tim.

“Don’t be mean! Silly boys.” 

Conner watched as she sat on the floor with Tim. She kissed Tim’s knuckles better and he smiled dopily at her. 

That was different, Conner noted. Tim didn’t used to be so open with his affections for his girlfriend. There had not been much time for catching up whilst they were reality hopping, but Conner caught the jist that whatever had happened this past year, had created in a bond that had resulted in Tim being nervous from not being by her side for three days. Something about an inter-dimensional space dungeon? Evil AI bugs? Conner didn’t pretend to get it, but honestly, it sounded like a lot. As usual for Tim. 

But still. Three _days_! Tim used to go weeks without speaking of Steph. 

Watching the little scene before him, Conner chuckled, then decided to leave them to it. Stephanie tugged Tim back to his feet, then turned to Conner, getting in his way. She looked miffed.

“You _are_ being mean, aren’t you? I don’t like bullies, Conner.”

Conner was affronted and put his charm on full offense. “As if! I am genuine in my apologies and flirtations. My intentions are good, I swear. You should hang out with us more Stephanie. Don’t let Tim keep you locked up in Gotham.”

The charm offensive worked. Stephanie laughed. Her moods changed as often as he remembered. Her smile was just as nice. 

“Cheeky.”

Conner kissed her cheek, seeing she was open to it, and Tim squawked like the duck he was named after.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on the 19th of September 2020.


End file.
